


Write Away

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: When Crow gets frustrated with the progress of his latest screenplay, he gets help from an unlikely source.





	Write Away

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know there is an MST3K anon prompt meme now? Stop by, fill a prompt, and leave some prompt ideas of your own.
> 
> https://drive-through-rx.dreamwidth.org/102643.html

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

This was stupid and he was stuck. Rewrite this scene here. Put back in the part where Protagonist Jones was in slightly more peril here.

“ARRRRRRGGGGGGH!”

Okay. Crow T Robot, director and screen writer extraordinaire, was struggling.  And this was not in any way, shape, or form going his way. And of course, his anguish was heard by, ugh, _that one_.

“Save the dramatics for taping days, alright? You’re disturbing the peace,” said one Kinga Forrester. The view on Jetscreen punctuated her scowl. 

Crow threw another discarded page of his script at Cambot in response. Cambot got all up in his beak as a warning that maybe he should not do that.

“I mean, you could always _not_ watch the bridge right now,” he sassed back. He usually wasn’t that direct with Kinga, or really any of the Mads. Doctor Forrester had always responded best when they afforded him a little bit of respect between the occasional group hazing, something the satellite inhabitants got away with in the first place solely because they played by the Mads’ rules for the most part. Pearl and Crow had a genuine friendship, and Crow really did consider her to be like a grandmother to him despite the whole evil thing. However, he always knew better than to push her buttons too much; when you pushed Pearl’s buttons you got _Hobgoblins_.

But Crow was frustrated. And he had to take his frustration out on something. Or in this case, someone.

“I don’t like your tone, Robot. And you could always just write that somewhere else,” she retorted.

No, he couldn’t. Jonah was in the middle of his own creative moment in the fablab, and was too busy spastically putting parts together in a rush to share the space with someone trying to do something else. Servo was in the living quarters and kept trying to talk to him when he was trying to write dialogue-and when he realized it was annoying Crow, kept trying to do it on purpose (he missed the days when this stupid satellite had big, lockable, separate bedrooms). Gypsum had chased him out of the lower decks because of some safety concern he didn’t really actually care about. He’d even tried going into the theater, but Cambot annoyingly followed along with the Mads’ whims and herded him out to the bridge on account of the fact Kinga didn’t like them in there when it wasn’t movie sign time.

“I’m not trying to bug anyone for once. I just want to write my play in peace and you’re all bugging me instead!”  he exclaimed.

After a second inspiration struck. He changed his tone. “Hey uh Kinga. Your Mad Queen of Media-ness if you will,” he said aware of the fact he was laying it on way too thick. “Would you be willing to maybe uh, workshop my script for me or something?”

She crossed her arms.

“Pleeeeaaaaassssse. The sooner I get some feedback the sooner I can go do something else and get out from under everyone’s feet.”

She scowled again. “Fine.”

Kinga summoned the tube, and it took Crow’s script with it, plopping it into her hands.

“ _Crow T Robot’s The Satellite_. A play by Crow T Robot.”

She skimmed through. “Is this…this is literally just _The Room_ with the characters changed to be loosely based off people you know.”

“Well you see, I wanted to write something that would be timeless. And since _The Room_ has enduring popularity all these years later, I figured what if someone did the same thing, but included all the choices Tommy Wiseau was too afraid to make. The main character is a vampire and has a flying car! Of course, I’m going to need a budget for it and a competent director…”

 “If you make _The Room_ but good it won’t have any enduring popularity. What makes _The Room_ interesting is that it’s bad. Like things I show you idiots bad. Maybe even worse than some of the things I’ve shown you. But you shouldn’t have to worry about that…”

**_Not Very Long Later…_ **

“JONAH,” whined Crow, loud enough to break him out of concentration, and draw the attention of the other bots to the fablab. “Jonah! Jonah! Jonah! Kinga was mean to me!”

Servo hovered in. “I mean that is literally her job,” he said.

Jonah ignored him and tried to work on comforting Crow. “Hey buddy, it’s alright. What happened?”

“She, she she workshopped my script and…”

“Oh boy I can tell where this is going…” said Gypsum.

“I mean to be fair we’ve been telling you your scripts suck on ice for years now…” began Servo.

‘She, she she offered to buy and produce it!”

“Wait, I’m confused. How is that a bad thing?” asked Jonah.

“She said, she said, it was so bad that it would make an amazing special episode of _Mystery Science Theater!_ And Terry’s going to play my character and totally butcher it!”

The others all just stared at him, before all just working out of the room.

“Guys, hey where are you going! I’m having a crisis here. Guys!” he shouted into the void.


End file.
